


Sometimes Scraped Knees Ruin things, Nick

by TheNightColors



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, I would die for my babies, Male Friendship, Pre-Relationship, School Assignment, Self-Indulgent, Short, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightColors/pseuds/TheNightColors
Summary: Twelve year old Jordan is reluctantly introduced to the town's annual Thanksgiving parade by his jerk of a best friend Nick. He totally didn't enjoy it, that would be absurd.
Kudos: 1





	Sometimes Scraped Knees Ruin things, Nick

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing assignment for school in which we had to write a narrative relating to floats/a thanksgiving parade. I used my Ocs, because of course I did.

Jordan shrieked in indignation as he was shoved heavily onto the pavement by his friend Nick, who stood over him impatiently. "I wouldn't have done that if you weren't taking so long!" He said in response to Jordan's seething glare as he brushed himself off. "You didn't have TO PUSH ME!" Jordan spat, Nick shuddered. "I didn't mean to push you that hard" he mumbled, sounding somewhat guilty "I only meant to speed you up". "Well, It didn't work, did it?" Jordan scoffed "I won't be moving any quicker with a scraped knee". "Yeah, sorry" Nick said, patting his back apologetically "I underestimated my own strength". Nick flexed his chubby arms and grinned, showing off his braces. Jordan rolled his eyes.

The boys continued on their walk to their town's annual Thanksgiving parade, with Nick blabbering the entire time. "I can't BELIEVE you've never seen it before, dude! You've lived here for years!" Nick exclaimed dramatically to Jordan who was hobbling next to him. "I don't know" Jordan mumbled, looking much less enthusiastic than Nick "my dad's just always been working, and I don't care." Nick scoffed. "It's way cooler than it sounds, trust me" Nick flaunted "Especially the dragon float". Nick paused as he waited for Jordan to ask for an elaboration, but when none came he continued regardless. "It's this really awesome float with a dragon statute, it even has real fire!" Jordan shrugged "Sounds cool, I guess."

Despite their head start, the walk from Nick's house to the parade was fairly long. Nick was wearing his trademark black sunglasses (despite it being autumn) and his favorite red baseball cap, that he wore backwards so that the tufts of his mohawk poked out. Jordan was absolutely sure that he'd never seen Nick without shorts on, regardless of the weather. Jordan was wearing his heaviest coat, since his father insisted he needed it. It was pretty cold, but the coat's fabric was rough, which didn't make him anymore comfortable. Luckily, Jordan had come in sweatpants, which protected him from ripping his skin too badly when he fell. Jordan had part of his hair re-bleached blond that monday, so the color looked especially rich (although his brother thought he looked stupid). Jordan highly disagreed, his complexion was fairly dark so the bleach contrasted perfectly (to him, atleast).

Jordan observed his split knee bitterly as they slowly came to a halt. "I'm getting tired, do you wanna stop for drinks?" Nick asked as he crouched down near a small tree. Jordan eyed him wearily. "Do you have any money?" he replied, joining Nick under the tree. "Yeah, of course I do," Nick said, proudly pulling a little sack of cash from his pocket "I never leave home without it!" Jordan observed Nick's abundance of cash with satisfaction . "Perfect, we'll have more than enough."

The boys stopped at a dollar tree about a block or so away. The chattering twelve year olds wandered over to the refrigerator, a few customers rolled their eyes. Jordan got a rootbeer and pack of skittles, while Nick got a Gatorade and a few snickers bars. They stopped at a park bench and began to leisurely snack and drink, Nick had apparently forgotten about his earlier eagerness to be on time.

It was a cold and crisp autumn afternoon.The wind tousled Jordan's hair so it blew in his eyes, which made Nick chuckle. It was quite cold, and Nick was obviously shivering, but he tried to play cool. "Are you sure you should've gotten that Gatorade?" Jordan grinned "You look close to frozen!" Nick scoffed unconvincingly "Are you sure you're not projecting?" he retorted, teeth chattering "You look cold yourself!" Jordan took a defiant chug of rootbeer. "No way, I'm wearing a coat because I'm NOT a moron." That wasn't entirely true, Jordan was wearing a coat because his dad made him, but that didn't work in his favour for the sake of the argument. Regardless, it did the trick. Nick sulked in his seat, and shot Jordan seething glances. "At least I don't look like a toddler". He muttered. Jordan was offended, but he really couldn't argue with that. Jordan's coat made his arms and chest look stupidly puffy, which gave a similar impression to a toddler bundled up in layers. "Yeah, you're not wrong" he huffed, and removed his coat with a sudden shiver. Nick giggled "You hypocrite, now we're both morons!"

The boys continued on their way with little time to spare. It was nearing twelve o'clock, and they had wasted time snacking. Nick held onto Jordan's sleeve as they ran towards the distant shapes of cars and floats. Jordan's knee still stung, which wasn't helping him run. Nick's frantic shouts of "RUN FASTER!" weren't helping much either. The boys barely made it, panting, when the first float went by with cheerful christmas music. Nick grinned at Jordan triumphantly and sat down heavily on the sidewalk, gesturing for him to join. Jordan obliged and let out a sigh of relief as he stretched his scraped knee, tiredly leaning onto Nick's shoulder. Surprisingly, Nick did not shove him off, rather he continued to stare in awe at the passing floats, with the wonder of a child. When the next float threw a few handfuls of candy, Nick jumped up and began to take greedy scoops off the ground. "Bring me some!" Jordan yelled from his seat on the pavement, too tired to get his own, Nick gave him a thumbs up.

While float after float passed by, the boys munched contently on the candy Nick had caught. It wasn't as cold as the morning, more so pleasantly chilly. Jordan was comfortable without his coat, and had lent it to Nick, who had finally admitted to being beyond freezing.

They continued in peaceful silence until the distant sight of smoke met Nick's eye. He leapt from his seat, yanking Jordan with him, and began cheering. Jordan shoved him off in confusion, hostile until he saw what in fact Nick was cheering at. An elaborate red and black float passed in front of them, with a giant roaring dragon statue, and real fire lit from long stakes. Jordan continued to gaze in amazement as Nick shook him shouting "I TOLD YOU IT WAS COOL!" After the float eventually passed their view point, Jordan nodded reluctantly "Yeah, that was worth it." Nick pumped his fist triumphantly "BEST THANKSGIVING EVER!" Jordan shook his head and chuckled "I can't argue with that."


End file.
